Thorns of a Rose (CANCELED)
by slayer911
Summary: A Grineer , after being saved by a Saryn has to go through some stuff to prove himself to the Tenno , if he survives of course and he may have caught the eye's of more then one female Tenno . (Suckish summary , a work in progress . Contents may vary in the future .)
1. Chapter 1

**"Speech"**

_**"Thought"**_

**Rated 18/mature to be safe .**

* * *

My name is Grant , I don't know how else to start this but , I'm a Grineer , a Lancer actually , blue-green amour and wield a Grakatas sometimes a Stun Baton . Anyway how should I start this ...

We were aboard a Grineer vessel and our main objective was to protect a bunch of scientists who were doing research on the Infested and guess what happened . No the Tenno did not come aboard and disrupt it or anything instead , it got loss .

I don't know how but after sometime it didn't matter now our new mission to purge the Infested before it get's out of control but what we didn't know is , it was already too late .

* * *

Me and my squad were corned against the wall firing waves upon waves of infested . Our guns blazing , running out of ammo and no where to run , I was sure we were all going to die and turn into one of THEM . No , not me , not us , not today .

"We have to keep them back , if they get through we are all done for." I shouted out to the team trying to boost morality "I out of - AAAAAHHHHHHHH !" A lancer was grabed by his leg and quickly pulled into the swarm .

"NOOOOO- AUK . " A trooper was impaled from behind him through the wall and quickly pulled into the darkness . We were losing men and fast , one by one I saw them get picked out hearing their bloody screams until it was only me left .

I still had some ammo left in my Grakatas but it won't be enough , I had to think of something and fast . I looked and a light bulb appeared above my head with a DING .

I aimed my gun at the floor and started shooting until I made a circle of holes around me "Sorry guys , but I'm not ready to die just yet . " I jumped on the circle and as expected it gave out underneath me .

I fell through several floors before my back met with one it cannot break "Ow" was all I could say feeling the pain through my spine , at least my amour took the bulk of the damage . Hearing the screams of the Infested I got to my feet and started running in a random direction .

_"Need to find someplace to hide."_ I thought to myself . I won't be able to get off this ship but at least I can live a little longer . I came up to a T junction , a metal door in the center . Both directions I can hear the screams of Infested "Might as well take my chances." I told myself as I opened the door , closed and locked it behind me . Turns out I was in the storage room where they had food , water hell even some weapons in here .

I saw a console on the right side of the room behind some room , my ticket of hope . I walked up to it and typed in a few things and ... YES ! It did it , it sent it , a distress signal . _"All that's left to do now , is wait."_

The supplies here would last me a good while but I don't know about the infested . So , I guess that's it then , I pause here until someone comes and rescues my ass . The only question is , how much did I rate my rescue ?

* * *

Three days after signal sent .

My name is Sarah and I'm a Saryn . I'm a professional Tenno and I work alone , it's because my professionalism and my blind pride I always think I can do things myself .

Not only are my skills good but also my looks . Unlike all other female Tenno's I have a pair of G cup sized breast which like almost the size of my head and nice wide hips and a hand filling butt to go with it , all pressing tightly against my Warframe showing off every curve and edge. It's because of this it puts the females to shame and attract a lot of eyes from the males . Not only that but it also made me feel special , powerful , dominant , made me feel like I'm better then all the other Tenno's .

It was a surprise to Lotus that I was able to carry out missions with such a big bust and when I'm alone or not doing anything , I like to just 'play' with myself . _"Feels good to be me ." _I thought to myself .

"Sarah , you have a message from Lotus , probably another mission." My ship Cephalon , Sasha , interrupted . "Sasha before you say something call out before you do so , you ruined another one of my moments ." I said scolding her "I'm sorry but there's a-" I cut here off "Yea yea I know ." I opened the message tab on my holographic display and selected the file .

= Sarah

As you already might have know before this is another mission but it's different and for you only . The reason is we cannot trust other's to do this because of their ... experience . I trust you with this mission , here's the details ...

We received a signal from a Grineer ship near your vicinity . After decrypting it , it was a distress signal , a call for help . The has been Infested and we expect there to be no survivors . That's not your mission , THIS is your mission .

Get aboard the ship and destroy it , we can't allow the Infested to spread . Don't expect any survivors since they already may be dead .

Lotus =

"Sounds easy enough , I've been on missions like this a lot of times . Sasha , set course for that ship , I'll get my gear ready ." I said as I walked to the back of the ship. "With pleasure operator Sarah ." was her response before the ship took off in the direction of the vessel .

* * *

**There you have it , not much actually but it's a start . **

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW . **


	2. READ ME !

**Hey guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but... I have something to tell you. Due to... events that have arisen in the past time when I wrote my first chapter for my first story I have, not been myself. To put it short I have lost my interest to write this story and that is NOT a good thing and I'm afraid I am unable to get my interest back. And so there for I am canceling this story, I know many of you are... displeased about how all of this turned out but you must understand that I can't continue this.**

**BUT there is one story I haven't given up on (yet) and that's 'Dust and Ash' which I hope will turn into it's own series. So in short I can't write this story, sorry. But it is up for adoption and you don't even have to ask my permission for it for you already have it, just make sure to send me a link so I can read it too.**

**Anyway that's all I have to say, cancelled story, focused resource on another one and permission granted for adoption.**


End file.
